comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Guardians of the Galaxy)
MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Guardians of the Galaxy is an upcoming American science fiction superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the tenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film is written and directed by James Gunn, with a story by Gunn and Nicole Perlman, and features an ensemble cast including Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Lee Pace, Michael Rooker, Karen Gillan, Djimon Hounsou, Benicio del Toro, John C. Reilly, Glenn Close, Bradley Cooper and Vin Diesel. PLOT: In 1988, following his mother's death, a young Peter Quill is abducted from Earth by the Ravagers, space-pirates led by Yondu, who eventually adopts him. 26 years later on the planet Morag, Quill steals a sphere-like artifact only to be intercepted by Korath, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree Ronan. Although Quill escapes with the artifact, Yondu discovers he has stolen the Ravager's prize and issues a bounty for his capture while Ronan sends the assassin Gamora after the orb. When Quill attempts to sell the orb on the Nova Corps homeworld Xandar, Gamora ambushes him and steals it. A fight ensues, drawing in a pair of bounty hunters, the genetically-engineered raccoon Rocket, and the humanoid tree Groot. The Nova Corps arrives and arrests the group, imprisoning them in the Kyln. A powerful inmate, Drax, attempts to kill Gamora due to her association with Ronan, who killed his family. However, Quill convinces Drax that Gamora can bring Ronan to him. Gamora reveals that she has betrayed Ronan, unwilling to let him use the orb's power to destroy entire planets such as Xandar. Learning that Gamora has a buyer for the orb, Rocket, Quill, Groot, and Gamora work together to escape the Kyln. Elsewhere, Ronan meets with the titan Thanos to discuss his daughter Gamora's betrayal and the loss of the orb. Accompanied by Drax, Quill's group escapes the Kyln in his ship, the Milano, and flee to Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial being. While Drax summons Ronan, the rest of the group meets with Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan. Tivan opens the orb, revealing an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that destroys all but the most powerful beings who wield it; unfortunately, Tivan's tormented assistant grabs the stone for herself, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection. Ronan arrives and easily defeats Drax, while the others flee by ship, pursued by Ronan's followers and Gamora's sister Nebula. Nebula destroys Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space, and Ronan's forces leave Knowhere with the sphere. Quill contacts Yondu before following Gamora into space, giving her his helmet to survive; Yondu arrives and retrieves the pair before they perish. Rocket, Drax, and Groot attack Yondu's ship to rescue their friends, but Quill negotiates a truce by convincing Yondu that they can still recover the orb. The group agrees that facing Ronan means certain death, but that they must stop him from using the Infinity Stone to destroy the galaxy. On Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, Ronan embeds the stone in his warhammer, taking its power for himself. He contacts Thanos, threatening that after the destruction of Xandar, he will kill Thanos; hateful of her adopted father, Nebula allies with Ronan. At Xandar, the Dark Aster is confronted by Yondu's fleet, the Nova Corps, and Quill's group, which breaches the Dark Aster. Ronan uses his upgraded warhammer to destroy the Nova Corps fleet. Gamora defeats Nebula and unlocks Ronan's chambers, but the group finds themselves outmatched by his power until Rocket flies the Milano through the Dark Aster and crashes into Ronan. The damaged Dark Aster crash lands on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerges from the wreck and prepares to destroy Xandar, but Quill distracts him by dancing, allowing Drax to destroy Ronan's warhammer. Quill grabs the freed stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to defeat Ronan. In the aftermath, Quill tricks Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the recovered stone, then gives the real stone to the Novas. As the Ravagers leave Xandar, they remark that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father following his abduction. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, have their criminal records expunged, and Quill learns that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opens the last present he received from his mother, containing a cassette tape filled with her favorite songs, before the Guardians leave on their next adventure in the rebuilt Milano, accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which is already beginning to grow. In a post-credits scene, Tivan sits in his destroyed archive, where he is licked by a cosmonaut dog, and mocked by one of his exhibits, Howard the Duck. MONITOR'S NOTES: Alternate Ending Grandpa Quill we cut because he was in old age make up and we were a little afraid people wouldn’t recognize that it was him from the beginning of the movie. And also, it was a pretty sad moment. It was Grandpa Quill and he has this photograph of Meredith and Peter as a little boy and he looks up at the stars and we go up to the stars and it was really sweet. It means that he must have seen Quill getting abducted at the end of that day and is still waiting for him to return but it was freaking sad so we took it out. Nebula’s was actually my favorite. Nebula’s I really liked a lot because she’s lost her arm and she’s just pissed off and she’s just walking through this field all pissed off with a busted Ravager vehicle behind her. And she’s just pissed off and I loved it. FIRST GLIMPSE TRAILER: WHO'S WHO: Category:Howard the Duck Category:Cosmo Category:Star-Lord Category:Groot Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Gamora Category:Drax the Destroyer Category:Ronan the Accuser Category:Yondu Category:Nebula Category:Korath the Pursuer Category:The Collector Category:The Collector's Museum Category:Nova Category:Nova Corps Category:Kree Category:Stan Lee Category:Knowhere Category:Thanos Category:Celestials Category:Boot of Jemiah Category:Captain Mar-Vell